duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Femme Fatale
"Femme Fatale" is a cover song by Duran Duran, released as a single in France from The Wedding Album by EMI France during 1994. About the song Written by Lou Reed, the song was originally recorded by The Velvet Underground for their 1967 debut album The Velvet Underground & Nico. At producer Andy Warhol's request, band frontman Lou Reed wrote the song about Warhol superstar Edie Sedgwick.Bockris, Victor. Transformer: The Lou Reed Story. Simon & Schuster, New York 1994. (ISBN 0684803666) The Velvet Underground released the song as a single in December 1966. Duran Duran's version was also released as a 1994 promo single in the Philippines. Music video The black and white video was directed by Ellen von Unwerth and first aired November 1993. Other covers Lou Reed, John Cale and Nico have performed solo versions of the song. In addition, the following artists have recorded it. * Geneviève Waïte (1973) * Big Star (1978) * Tracey Thorn (1982) * Propaganda (1984) * Dramarama (1985) * R.E.M. (1987) * Tom Tom Club (1988) * Beef (1991) * Duran Duran (1993) * Greg Kihn (1994) * Pansy Division (1995) * Teenage Fanclub (1997) * FourPlay Electric String Quartet (2000) * Ours (2002) * Émilie Simon (2003) * Angel Corpus Christi (2003) * Elisa (2004) * Hecate's Angels (2004) * Owen (2006) * The Feeling (2008) Track listing 7" 881156-7 promo (France) #"Femme Fatale" - 4:24 #"Fallen Angel" - 4:35 Cassette 8811564 PM 099 (France) #"Femme Fatale" - 4:24 #"Fallen Angel" - 4:35 CD SPCD 1699 promo (France) #"Femme Fatale" - 4:24 CD 8811562 (France) #"Femme Fatale" - 4:24 #"Fallen Angel" - 4:35 #"Stop Dead" - 4:32 Other appearances Albums: *''The Wedding Album'' *''On The Edge: 93-11'' *''Thank You 2: Originals'' *''Weekend With Duran Duran'' *''Remixed (2)'' *''Thank You Demos'' *''Femme Fatale (bootleg)'' Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar With: *Fergus Gerrand - drums Lyrics Song Writer: Lou Reed (Originally The Velvet Underground) Here she comes Better watch your step She's going to break your heart in two, it's true It's not hard to realize Just look into those false colored eyes She'll build you up just to put you down, what a clown 'Cause everybody knows (She's a femme fatale) The things she does to please (She's a femme fatale) She's just a little tease (She's a femme fatale) See the way she walks Hear the way she talks You're written in her book Number thirty-seven take a look She's going to smile to make you frown, what a clown Little boy, she's from the street Before you stop you're already beat She's going to play you for a fool, yes it's true 'Cause everybody knows (She's a femme fatale) The things she does to please (She's a femme fatale) She's just a little tease (She's a femme fatale) See the way she walks Hear the way she talks (Yeah, I see that girl, see man I know where you're coming from She's all lips and eyes and legs And man she looks great but you know what She's gonna mess you up pal) She will try to bring you down The hardest girl around 'Cause everybody knows The things she does to please She's just a little tease And everybody knows, she's a, she's a She's a femme fatale She's a femme fatale She's a femme fatale She's a femme fatale, yeah She's a femme fatale She's a femme fatale She's a femme fatale She's a femme fatale She's a femme fatale See also *Duran Duran - Discography *Duran Duran - Song List References Category:Cover songs Category:Duran Duran singles Category:The Wedding Album singles